Teman Baru
by Zang
Summary: Sepertinya, pindah ke Karakura tidak buruk kalau kau sudah punya teman. AU


**Title : Teman Baru**

**Characters : Renji, Rukia**

**Rating : K**

**Chapter : One-shot**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Summary : Sepertinya, pindah ke Karakura tidak buruk kalau kau sudah punya teman. AU**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan finansial dari cerita ini.**

**.-.-.**

Renji ikut membantu ayahnya memindahkan barang-barang dan menata rumah dengan ogah-ogahan. Bocah yang baru saja masuk SMP itu mengangsurkan kabel pada ayahnya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa semangat.

"Kau akan menyukai Karakura," ujar Mr. Abarai berusaha meyakinkan putranya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Karakura tak sama dengan Seireitei," balas Renji datar. "Seireitei lebih ramai. Teman-temanku di sana semua," lanjut anak itu.

Mr. Abarai menghela napas. "Kalau begitu jalan-jalanlah di sekitar perumahan. Cari teman baru." Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu merangkul anaknya dan setengah menyeret Renji ke garasi yang masih berantakan.

Diam-diam Renji merasa bersalah sudah bersikap dingin pada sang ayah. Ayahnya memang baru dimutasi ke kantor cabang di Karakura. Anak laki-laki jangkung itu merindukan kawan-kawan lamanya di rumahnya yang dulu. Tapi apa boleh buat, sang ayah mendapat promosi jabatan dan harus pindah. Mereka baru menempati kompleks perumahan Karakura Greenhill selama dua minggu. Rumah baru keluarga Abarai lebih bagus dan luas dari rumah mereka yang dulu. Letaknya memang bukan di jantung kota dan masih banyak tanaman di sekitar perumahan. Hawanya lebih sejuk.

Mr. Abarai memberi Renji uang saku lebih. Sebenarnya Renji curiga bahwa itu adalah salah satu usaha si ayah untuk membuatnya senang dan menyukai Karakura. Bahkan sang ayah juga membelikan beberapa bola untuk basket dan sepak bola baru. Tapi, pikir bocah berambut merah itu lesu, bola-bola itu masih teronggok di pojok kamarnya. Renji belum menemukan teman untuk diajak main bola bersama. Dia memang jarang keluar rumah dan sejauh pengamatannya yang minim, anak-anak di kompleks perumahannya masih kecil-kecil.

Sekolah baru dimulai. Renji berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, yang sayangnya rumahnya tak ada yang dekat dengan Karakura Greenhill. Bocah yang tubuhnya paling jangkung di kelasnya itu sekarang berpikir tentang pelajaran. Perlahan rasa _homesick_ pada rumah lamanya pudar. Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan nasib akademiknya.

Ketika menyatakan rasa gelisahnya, Mrs. Abarai menyarankan supaya Renji ikut kelas bimbel di dekat rumah mereka. Jaraknya kira-kira hampir satu kilometer dari rumah. Mr. Abarai yang senang anak laki-lakinya mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Karakura dan menunjukkan semangat belajar kemudian menghadiahinya uang saku yang setara dengan jatahnya selama seminggu. Renji senang sekaligus bingung dengan uang sebanyak itu. Dia sudah punya bola dan sepatu baru, jajanan pun dia tak tertarik untuk beli. Akhirnya uang itu masuk ke bekas kaleng permen di sudut lemarinya, bersama dengan uang saku kemarin-kemarin hadiah sang ayah.

Sore itu Renji bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti bimbel pertamanya. Dia berjalan menuju bimbel terkenal itu dengan santai. Karena kakinya memang panjang, langkahnya juga panjang sehingga dia cepat sampai. Bimbel jadwalnya akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Bocah berbadan tegap itu masuk ke restoran kecil di samping bimbelnya, ingin makan sekaligus menunggu. Bimbelnya sangat strategis karena dekat dengan mall dan jalan raya.

Renji duduk di salah satu meja panjang dekat sang koki. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis cilik yang juga sedang menunggu pesanan. Ramen yang dipesannya dihidangkan berbarengan dengan ramen bocah perempuan itu. Renji suka melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, tak terkecuali saat melahap sesuatu. Ramennya sudah habis saat gadis cilik di sebelahnya masih nikmat menyantap makanannya yang masih tinggal separuh.

Perhatian anak laki-laki itu teralih ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi gemericik koin. Dia menoleh. Ternyata si anak perempuan itu mengeluarkan uang recehan dari tasnya. Renji jadi kasihan. Anak di sampingnya itu kelihatannya masih duduk di SD. Badannya kurus dan kecil, rambutnya hitam sebahu dan matanya sangat besar. Jari-jarinya yang sebesar tulang ayam menata koin dengan rapi. Renji jadi ingat dengan masa-masa sekolah dasarnya. Bagi anak SD, makan sendirian di restoran sudah termasuk mewah.

Renji iba. Dengan sigap dia mengeluarkan dompet hitam hadiah tahun baru dari neneknya. "Pak, saya bayar. Sekalian dengan ramen adik ini," tukasnya seraya mengeluarkan uang. Dalam hati Renji senang akhirnya uang lebih pemberian ayahnya ada gunanya juga.

"Eh?" si anak perempuan terkejut. "Tidak, aku bayar sendiri saja."

"Tak apa," paksa Renji.

"Uangku masih ada."

"Duitku juga banyak, Dik."

Mendengar kata "Dik" gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. Dia mengikuti Renji keluar restoran. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'Dik'?" tanyanya gusar.

"Kau! Siapa lagi?" Renji jadi sebal. Sudah dibayarin, malah membentaknya.

"Hah! Kau sepertinya seumuran denganku. Jangan seenaknya panggil aku sembarangan!"

Renji langsung berhenti. Matanya terbelalak, kaget. "Seumuran? Aku sudah kelas tujuh. Kau masih SD, kan?" Dengan tak percaya dia memandang gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Si anak perempuan menaikkan alis, sebal. "Aku juga kelas tujuh," decaknya pongah.

"Masa? Kau kecil sekali."

"Kau yang raksasa!"

"Kau pendek."

"Namaku Rukia, bukan _Pendek_."

Renji melirik Rukia kemudian duduk di bangku teras bimbel. Mendadak dia lesu. Rukia berdiri di depannya. "Kau tidak masuk? Anak-anak di jam sebelumnya barusan keluar tuh." Rukia menunjuk anak-anak yang keluar secara random.

"Kalau sudah mulai pelajaran saja. Masih ada waktu istirahat sepuluh menit," tangkis Renji pelan.

Rukia terlihat berpikir. Tampangnya kelihatan cerdas. "Jangan-jangan kau tak punya teman," tebaknya curiga.

Renji memalingkan wajah, malu. "Iya, aku baru pindah ke sini," jawabnya setengah menggerutu.

Rukia nyengir kecil. Dia duduk di sebelah Renji. "Jangan khawatir. Teman-temanku banyak yang ikut bimbel di sini. Nanti kukenalkan. Kelihatannya mereka belum datang, sih."

Renji sedikit terhibur. "Rumahmu dekat sini?"

"Agak jauh sedikit. Aku tinggal di Karakura Greenhill."

Renji terbelalak. Dia menggeser duduknya menghadap Rukia. "Sama. aku juga tinggal di situ," sambungnya antusias. Kemudian dia cerita soal kepindahan ayahnya ke Karakura dan rumah barunya. Ternyata rumah teman barunya itu terletak beberapa blok dari rumahnya, dekat pos penjagaan sedang rumah baru Renji masih masuk kompleks perumahan. Mereka terus ngobrol. Dua bocah SMP itu memilih duduk berdampingan di deretan tengah. Guru bimbel mereka sampai menyuruh mereka diam karena mengganggu teman sekelas.

Mr. Abarai terkesima ketika mendapati Renji pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri dan langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku uang banyak. Aku sekarang punya teman," urai Renji gembira.

"Kau membeli teman? Hei, Ayah tidak memberimu uang saku untuk menyogok anak, lho," ujar Mr. Abarai bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya tapi masih bisa bernada tegas.

Renji tertawa dan masuk kamarnya. Dia dapat teman baru karena mentraktirnya dengan uang saku dari sang ayah. Rukia masih sewot gara-gara Renji menyebutnya pendek seperti kurcaci, tapi dia mau berteman dengan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Selain bertetangga, mereka juga teman satu sekolah meski berlainan kelas.

Sepertinya, pindah ke Karakura tidak buruk kalau kau sudah punya teman, pikir Renji lega.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
